


Seven Seconds

by stripped-down-to-skeletons (and_the_devil_laughs)



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Phan - Freeform, YouTube, seven second challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/and_the_devil_laughs/pseuds/stripped-down-to-skeletons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan comforts Phil because YouTube is overlooking some major things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> i will always be apologetic for writing RPF. obviously, this is not a realistic depiction of dan and phil, just my imagination.

It’s obvious that he’s upset, Dan muses, taking up a pizza to the flat. He’d had it floating around, that little notion, the observation that he couldn’t let slide by, that Phil was upset, and there wasn’t a way in hell he’d not bring it up. Phil may not be the type to wear it in bluntly bold colors, as he does his shirts, but it’s there. Dan has been caught, as he does, staring, and he saw the disappointment in Phil whenever he is forced to quickly look away. Dan reached their flat floor and went looking for something to complete his plans, which is to say a movie that would be a good ice breaker.

Pizza is laid out and hes already starting Netflix when he yells gracelessly, “Phil! Wanna watch a movie?!”

Phil takes a second. Maybe he didn’t hear. There’s no way he’s asleep, it’s only 11pm.

The load screen turns about, and Dan, settled into his sitting slot, looks toward the direction of the hallway (without a laptop, mind you. Dan knows this would throw off Phil, and that he’d get some not-too-subtlety asked questions about it). Muted light as their living room is, Dan is blinded a bit when Netflix loads.

Dan nearly calls out again when, after a period of nothing, Phil emerges from his bedroom, clad in a big pullover with a hood and sleeping pants to match in green tones. He smiles a bit, not unlike Phil, but he’s not as expressive as Dan usually expects from him. He usually calls back, makes some wierd sound, and he definitely doesn’t just settle for passing up the pizza to sit with him.

“Oh, pizza? When did you order it? I swear I didn’t hear anything.” Phil took his seat, settling back to face the tv. The pizza doesn’t seem to be anything but another object in their room, like the piano or a refrigerator. Trivial and trite.

“Yeah I suppose you wouldn’t from UNDER A PILE OF BLANKETS, my god why are you sleeping at this hour? You look like you emerged from a sleepover! What’s with you? Here!” Phil didn’t have the reflexes to reject the pieces of pizza that landed on a plate, magically, in front of him

Dan grabbed himself some pizza, repositioning himself. He shoved the controller in his lap (watch out for the pizza there) and took to eating. “Your choice.”

“I um… wait, where’s your laptop?”

“Somewhere. Now choose,” he pointed to the Tv, which was splattered in bright contrasting red.

“I… well fine then. Here.” It took less than a second before he pressed play to a gaming documentary. “Happy, Mr snappy?”

They both chortled at that, and let the movie do most of the talking for the better half of an hour.

It wasn’t as static an hour as that, and Dan didn’t even try to stop himself from staring at Phil every so often. Making sure he was watching. Alert. Happy.

He wasn’t one of those things, and through four pieces of pizza and a half a beer, Dan decided, bravely, to venture from his slotted designated couch area to sit a bit closer to Phil. Subtlety, well timed, and completely unnoticed.

He did this twice before being within a few inches of his best friend, who found it rather impossible to ignore any more.

Phil looked at him, and Dan, innocently drifting his eyes over Phil, didn’t not look away. Phil let out a soft breath, like he knew what was up, and that Dan cared enough to notice. Dan’s eyes flickered , and he nodded his head.

“I’m sorry,” he said, noises from a game for Xbox humming in the back ground. Phil’s lips were less than stable, but more than not, and his eyes searched the dark room for a place to settle so they wouldn’t be too focused on Dan.

“Well… I mean it’s not like it matters any more, any ways… So I… sorry if I’m a bit grouchy or anything that you obviously took note to, I will get over it, it doesn’t really matter and I’m being stupid so-”

“Phil.”

Phil closed his mouth, quieting because Dan was rather close now, and he was incredibly tentative and confused. Dan had his hand in his rather quickly, and Phil couldn’t tell if he was impressed or still sad or unwilling to acknowledge how much he loved it.

Dan spoke when Phil didn’t. “Listen to me, you goof. You have every right to be upset, to feel practically overlooked, to be mad and sleeping in and going to bed in these… this makeshift sleepwear. You have more creativity and ambition and fucking brains than anyone else who’s hopped on your bandwagon for a free ride. You deserve all of that. It’s not some pissing competition between you and the world, or you and me, god knows you deserve way more than this shit, but you definitely have more to offer and would win by miles. I’m so sorry this happened, and I’m so… So sorry it’s happened again. And again. But I know you’re amazing, and I know that AmazingPhil doesn’t deserve to feel like what he, YOU, think or want doesn’t matter, because you matter a helluva lot.”

Dan placed his hand on Phil’s neck, rubbing the back of his head with his thumb. Phil just smiled at him a bit, a hint of warmth fanning at his ears. He looked down to his knees, avoiding eyes, shrinking a bit.

More buzzing from the stereo. They’d forgotten that.

“I’m just… trying so hard. And… and not getting far. Not what I’d been hoping at least…”

Dan swallowed, pursing his lips. His poor Phil, who was shaking just a bit, and warm under his touch. “I… I mean yeah, I know. You’re amazing,okay?”

Dan couldn’t take not doing something, and wrapped his arm around Phil’s shoulders to pull him to his side. Phil didn’t protest, not even try to not be pulled into Dan’s arms, and laid beside him in a curled up way.

Dan brought both arms around him and tucked him under his head so that his mouth was at Phil’s ear. “You are amazing.”

Phil chuckled a bit. Feeling like trash, it felt a little less like trash when he had two long and soft and warm arms trapping him to the warmest and most alive people he knows.

“I know, I know, Dan. I mean, it IS my name after all.”

Dan loved speaking to him like he did, almost kissing his ear. Feeling Phil shiver just a bit as the sensation made him pleasantly tensed, Dan grinned. “Well now let’s not get conceited now! I can’t live with you anymore if your head inflates even just a smidge!”

Dan rolled his thumb and fingers over Phil’s middle back.

“Well, I guess I won’t be doing that then,” Phil whispered after a second of distraction. “I… I can’t imagine not living here.”

Dan wouldn’t physically be able to agree any more, and so he nodded, daring a second to press his closed lips to Phil’s head. “Me neither.”


End file.
